Northern Fire
by Jerkles
Summary: Robb/OC. Myra Riley from Kolgorn is sent to Winterfell. There she meets Starks and becomes very attached to the family. So much attached that she helps King in the north with his revenge and shares no only his war. Though she didn't even realize how close they had become. *a bit remade*
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell, as she tightened her hold on sword and ran to the man in front of her. They both fought with all their might, she was very fast but suddenly stepped on her dress and fell on the snow. She muttered something under her breath as the man came near with a small smile on his lips.

"You alright, my lady?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sir Peter, I'm fine, I just can't move fast enough in this dress" she looked at her navy gown.

Sir Peter looked down at her closely, She looked so fierce with her long, curly fiery hair; big, green eyes, and pale skin (only thing that proved, she was from north). She stood up and dusted her ripped dress as said.

"Sir Peter, I think it's time we should be leaving, father must be worried.

"As you wish, my lady!"

She nodded and straddled her stallion.

They rode until they reached Kolgorn. At the gates a young servant girl greeted them

"Lade Mireille, your father wants to see you"

Mireille glanced at Sir Peter and smirked:

"Told you!" then she turned to the servant girl "Where is he, Sara?"

"In his room, my lady''

"Alright then, Sir Peter, take my horse to the stable" She ordered as she got off the horse.

"Yes, my lady"

Mireille smoothed her dress and went to her fathers room, trying to hde the hole in her dress, while murmuring to herself

"My lady, my lady... I hate that phrase already, I'm not a lady!"

As she approached a big, wooden door, she lowered her step and quietly knocked.

"Come in" A harsh voice came out of the room.

She slowly stepped into the room, there stood a man with his back on her, looking out of a window.

"you wanted to see me, father?"

He turned around and his features softened as he saw her. He was well-built and good-looking for his late 40's, with deep brown eyes and black hair. With a sad, small smile he swung his arms and Mireille grinned as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mireille, Myra" He sad softly as his features suddenly got serious,he let go of her and turned his back on her,again.

"I want you to leave to Winterfell, to Starks, his grace, King is arriving with his family too.

Myra's eyes widened as she tried to say something, but her father continued without looking at her.

"I want you to be there as long as I consider it necessary. I think you remember Lord Eddard Stark, he is and old friend of mine, so he won't mind, I already informed him about your arrival"

She bent her head and asked not even looking up at him

"As you wish father, but may I ask..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as her father interrupted her

"End of discussion. You and Sir Peter are leaving at the dawn.

"Yes, my lord" and she left without a sound

As she closed door, she ran down stairs, eyes full of anger and hands clenched into fists.

"Sara, Sara, where are you?"She yelled

"I'm here, my lady, I'm listening" Same girl approached

"Find me Sir Peter, I need to talk to him, I'll be on the training ground. Quickly"

"I'm on my way, my lady" and with that girl ran away.

after 10 minutes finally Sir Peter showed up as Myra was standing there with her sword in hand and impatiently tapping her foot. This time she was in a leather trousers, ordinary shirt and leather vest. Her hair was up.

"My lady, you wanted to see me?"

"Please, Sir Peter, you know I hate when you call me like that when we are alone"

Sir Peter was in his late 30's, he was very loyal to Riley family. He was Myra's guardian, a great warrior and teacher, and like a second father for Myra.

"What do you want, Myra?" He asked with a small smile.

"I think it's time for us to train"

"You sure it's not even an hour since we've arrived"

"Yes I am" she said as she ran to him with her sword, he quickly blocked it and the battle started.

They fought about 2 hours without a rest, they both were sweating. Finally Sir Peter attacked her but Myra bent down and his sword hit her bun and her hair spread around. Then she straightened up, turned around and put her sword to his throat. Her eyes were full of anger and irritation. "Myra" and she suddenly awoke

"I'm sorry" she whispered and sat on the ground.

"What's wrong? Something happened when you were at your father's, right?" He said with a concern voice as he sat beside her.

"He's sending me to Winterfell, you're going with me" she said not even looking at him, as she sprang up, clenched her fists and said with an angry voice, almost yelled " He's sending me off like some whore or animal. If he had explained why, I wouldn't have reacted like this,I suppose. But no, he just said that we're leaving at the dawn. He just ordered me, did he forget that I'm his heir? Sometimes i just hate him! "

"Lord Stark, as I remember, is your father's old friend just like his grace, King Robert"

"Yes, I do remember them."

"I don't think we have a choice, we must obey our lord, you must obey your father"

"I know, either way we can't avoid it, so go home, you need to, we both need to rest, tomorrow is a big day. I want to take Sara with us too, so please inform her. I hope she can ride."

"As you say, my lady. Do you want me to accompany you?"

"no thank you, just go and rest"

With that they parted. She headed to her room, as she went in she saw that her belongings were already packed. She growled to herself, changed into her night gown and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara! Where are you?" Myra shouted impatiently.

"Coming, I'm coming, my lady, please, forgive me if I'm late" Sara approached with a panicked face.

"Yeah, yeah, it doesn't matter, just hurry up." and she turned around.

"My lady, you sure you want to ride by yourself?" Sir Peter asked suddenly.

"Of course, you know I'm a great rider. Why?" She asked raising her brow,he broke eye contact and murmured nervously:

"Well, you're a lady..."

"When did that stop me?" She turned to him with an evil grin. He said nothing just chuckled.

They were standing at the gates, she looked around and saw her father looking out the window nodding as she slowly nodded in answer.

Gates opened, she turned around her stallion, looked around again and heavily sighed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Myra looked at the knight next to her , smiling softly. Then she looked at Sara, trying not to fall from her saddle, she was in a really amusing state.

"Moving out!".

They got there in 3 days, after all Kolgorn wasn't that far from Winterfell. It was west from Winterfell. In fact, they were neighbours. The gates swung open as the horsemen approached. It wasn't very different from her home with its northern style but much, much larger. All the Starks greeted her with bastard and that Grayjoy guy there too. Myra jumped from her horse, went to Lord Stark and bowed, then straightened up and looked into his eyes.

"Lord Stark"

"Lady Riley, it's a pleasure"

"Pleasure is all mine"

"Let me introduce you my family. My wife, Catelyn (a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes bowed her head and smiled warmly), my eldest son, Robb (She had heard that Robb Stark was very handsome,as she convinced and honorable, he had blue eyes and dark auburn hair. he just bowed lightly), my oldest daughter, Sansa (this young girl was barely 14 , she was her mothers copy with not only appearance but with manners too, a true lady's manners, she also bowed and smiled), my youngest daughter, Arya (this girl was a true stark with her appearance, her eyes reminded Myra of her own. Restless and impatient, at that a small smile ran on her lips), my second son, Bran (this boy looked like his father with brown eyes and hair, but this boy's gaze was just like an old man's) and my youngest son, Rickon (this one was as same as the others but much tinier, he was so small and you just couldn't help but wanted to protect him)"

"It's a great honor" Myra bowed once more.

"Now please excuse me, my lady, I have a things to do" with that Ned Stark just left.

"Sansa" suddenly Lady Catelyn's voice was heard "take lady Mireille to her room"

"Please, call me just Myra" She said with a soft smile

"As you wish, Myra" Lady Stark answered warmly

"Sansa"

"Yes mother" Young girl nodded, understanding her mother "Come with me, Myra"

As Myra and Sansa went away she could feel several eyes go with her: Arya, Bran and Rickon were looking at her sword on her hip but Robb's and Theon Grayjoy's eyes just, made a hole in her head.

As they reached her room, Myra turned to Sansa

"Thank you for accompanying me, Sansa" she said warmly

Young girl nodded happily and Myra smiled softly.

"Thank you once again, Sansa. Oh, if you see Sara, tell her that I need her, after 3 days riding I'm a little tired; if I don't go to bed, I'll fall asleep staying on my legs, like a cow!"

At that they both laughed.

"I'll see if I can help, good night, Myra!" Sansa said and bowed.

"Sweet dreams, lady Stark" Myra smirked as Sansa chuckled again. Myra kneeled and petted Lady, then they both bowed once again and Sansa disappeared in the dark hall.

Myra closed the door, changed into her night gown and sat in front of the fireplace, in the big chair, murmuring to herself

"I suppose, it's better than I thought it would be"


	3. Chapter 3

Since morning every servant was busy, everyone was running here and there preparing for the King's arrival. However, breakfast was dead silent. After breakfast while girls were walking, Sansa applied to Myra

"Myra, want you join us on the sewing lessons, I'm sure you're great at sewing" she smiled sweetly. Myra just chuckled.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, my dear. I don't even remember when have I last sewn something. Even then I was horrible at sewing, I hated it." As she finished, Arya looked at her with a shining eyes and huge smile. Myra didn't answer just smirked and winked at her, then she looked at Sansa, who had concerned face and said, breaking eye contact

"You want to ask me something, don't you, Sansa?"

"No, it's just strange. My mother always told me, a lady must know how to sing, dance, read poems, play on instruments, sew or embroider at least" At that Myra just looked at the ground.

"Well, I can say, I wasn't raised as a lady, the only art I know is a weapon art" Arya's eyes went wide

"How did you do that, Myra?" Myra chuckled.

"I didn't do anything, it was my father's initiative"

"Yeah, but it's still very strange, why did he do that?" Myra sighed heavily.

"Well, that's a long story, I'll tell you next time" She looked down at Arya, who just smiled.

"Arya" suddenly Sansa spoke up "Our Septa is waiting for us. See you later, Myra" and with that sisters just left.

As the girls left, Myra continued walking and came across Robb, Theon and the third one, Jon Snow, lord Eddard's bastard, teaching Bran how to use a bow, though it wasn't working, he still missed the aim. Boys started laughing as lord Stark from above asked, which one of them was better in his age. After that all of them stopped, Myra couldn't help herself but chuckled, approached them and smiled sweetly.

"Good afternoon, my lords" They all bowed but answered only Robb

"Good afternoon, lady Mireille"

"Please, lord Stark, I already asked you to call me Myra"

"As you wish, Myra" suddenly said Theon witha smug smirk

Myra said nothing just shooting him a cold glare. She kneeled beside Bran, saying to him softly

"Don't think too much, young lord and hold the bow a little lighter"

"What can a girl know about the bow?" Greyjoy murmured to himself

"It's a fact that women are better at it than men" Robb and Jon didn't say anything, just smiled

Bran nodded and tightened his grip on the bow, Theon was about to say something as an arrow hit the target, but it wasn't Bran's arrow. They all turned around to see Arya holding a bow . All of them laughed, Myra clapped while laughing as Bran ran after his sister.

"See, I told you!"

"It doesn't prove anything" Theon said without looking ather.

"So you don't mind if we make a little contest here, do you?"

"What kind of man would I be if I challenged a girl" answered Theon.

"So you're just politely saying that you're afraid, my lord?" Myra taunted him when suddenly Robb cut in

"Stop it, both of you!"

"Listen to him, girl" This time he looked straight into her eyes

"What is it, Squidboy, afraid that a girl will beat you?!" Myra looked into his eyes, she could see that he was growling, Robb chuckled, as Snow tried to hide his laughter.

"OK then. Robb, please, let me teach this lady a lesson"

Robb just sighed.

"Alright, but Myra" Myra looked at him"I'll warn you, Theon is one of the best bowmen, you sure?"

"Thank you for your warning, lord Stark, but I'm afraid I don't need it" Myra answered Robb with a soft smile. Robb closed his eyes and smirked.

"As you wish, my lady!"

Myra turned to Greyjoy

"You're first" and she offered him the bow. Theon confidently took the bow and stood in the position. He shot and hit his target right in its center and smirked self-satisfied. Myra slowly clapped, as Theon approached, grinning and giving her the bow.

"I won't deny, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" She took the bow, one arrow and took her position.

"Now it's my turn" She blinked once, took a deep breath and shot. Gasps were heard all around, as the arrow went through Greyjoy's one. Myra came to them and gave her bow to Theon, who was standing there wide eyed. Then she said with an innocent smile:

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll go find Sansa and Arya, their lessons must be over. I guess we all need to prepare for the King's arrival" with that she bowed and left, taking with her three pairs of eyes


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, King was going to arrive with his family. Everyone was prepared, lords were shaved, ladies were dressed in a different gowns. Bran, as always, was climbing on the towers. Myra saw as lady Catelyn was reproaching him, she approached with a smirk.

"Climbing again, huh?"

Bran said nothing just smiled as lady Catelyn spoke up.

"Myra, I'm leaving Bran to you. Please, make sure he doesn't climb again, at least today. I've got so many things to do"

"Yes, lady Catelyn"and with that she left. Myra turned to Bran with a soft smile

"Come, little lord, let's go for a walk" Bran nodded. While walking, Bran suddenly said

"I saw them"

"Saw who?"

"Royal family with their guards, they're going to be here soon"

"Oh, so you better go and get ready, little lord" she smiled at him. Bran was about to leave when Myra cried after him

"And remember, little lord, no climbing today!" Bran nodded and left.

Myra, like yesterday, continued walking around. After her little competition with Greyjoy, she could feel everyone's stares on her.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard gasps, it sounded like someone was fighting. Myra came near. It was lord Stark's bastard, training.

"You should hold your sword tighter and close to your chest, it helps you to block attack easier."He turned to her surprise and bowed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Myra continued with a smile

"I suppose we weren't formally introduced. I'm Mireille Riley of Kolgorn"

"It's a great honor,lady Riley..." He bowed once more.

"Please, call me Myra, and you are..."

"Jon Snow" He said with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you. May I call you Jon?"

"If you want to" He answered still with a smile on his lips.

"So, Jon, why were you training so hard, you're all sweating"

"Oh this" he looked at the sword in his hand"I'm going to join the Nightwatch, so I'm trying my best to be in a good shape"

"You're going to join Nigthwatch? It's a great honor. I always wanted to join it when I was a little girl, funny huh?" she grinned awkwardly "But you sure you want it, it's for life, isn't it?"

"I have already thought about it, here is nothing left for me. My uncle, Benjen, is there too, so I think it's the best choice for me" He said, looking on the ground.

"It's a brave step, Jon the Crow" At that they both laughed.

"Well, I hope I will be so-called Crow, now please excuse me but I need to find Theon and Robb, and prepare for the King's arrival."

"See you later, Jon" And with that they separated. When Myra turned around Robb was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Myra"

"Good morning, lord Stark" Myra bowed. Robb chuckled and said, not removing his smile from his lips.

"I suppose it is fair for you to call me Robb as I do call you Myra" A big smile ran on her lips.

"If it pleases you, Robb"

"Where are you heading to?"

"I'm going back to my room, as I heard King is almost here, so I need to change, and Jon was looking for you"

"May I accompany you to the castle? I think Jon is waiting for me there. And when did you meet him?" he asked, still offering her his arm. She took it,smiling as they began to walk in the castles diraction.

"Of course, you may! And I met him, when I first came here but we introduced ourselves only today" Robb smirked to himself.

"You indeed have a great talent of communicating with people."

"Thank you" she replied without making an eye contact.

"I heard what you said to Jon. First, I want to thank you for trying to convince him to stay, I tried myself but he already decided it. And second, Myra, where did you learn so much about fighting and weapon art?" his features got serious "And even more importand and interesting thing is why and how do you know so much?" Myra tightened her grip on Robb's arm and looked on the ground with a concerned face, Robb didn't miss that.

"Well, it's kind of a long story.I'll tell you it sometime" She looked up at him with a forced smile.

Myra didn't even realize that they were standing at her room's door until they stopped and she let go of his arm.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Robb." She went into her room and closed the door behind her as she heard hard footsteps echoing and disappearing in the halls.

After few minutes everyone was greeting the royal family. First in the gates came a knight in a shiny armor, Jamie Lannister, queen's twin brother, then came Joffrey Baratheon, heir for the Iron Throne and after them a big carriage came in with the guards all around it. first from it came out the king, Robert Baratheon. he approached Ned,said something as the both laughed, then he hugged lady Catelyn and met all the Stark siblings. In the end, he came to Myra

"And this beauty is..." Myra bowed and replied

"I'm Mireille Riley of Kolgorn, your grace" his eyes widened.

"Little Myra? Old Richard's daughter?" Myra hid her smile.

"I suppose, it's me, your grace" She was barely able to complete her sentence as two large arms wrapped her; after Robert was queen Cersei, indeed she was very beautiful, with long blonde hair and green eyes, true Lannister, next were princess Myrcella and prince Tommen. These two looked nice, though Myra didn't like their old brother, mother and uncle, their eyes were cold,arrogant and merciless.


	5. Chapter 5

After they all came out, only Imp wasn't there, king Robert and Lord Stark went to the crypt, as Myra had heard, Lyanna Stark was Robert's betrothed, but prince Rhaegar Targaryen stole her and in the result she died, though Robert killed him. King Aerys burnt Rickard and Brandon Starks alive, and all these caused Robert's rebel. They said that Robert truly loved Lyanna and after her death, in some way he died too.

As Myra thought, Sansa liked prince Joffrey, she was looking at him, blushing and smiling shyly, he too responded with a charming smile. Myra didn't like it, she didn't like it not a little bit and she could tell, Robb didn't like it either. He was eyeing them suspiciously as she nudged him, he looked at her surprised, she shot him knowing glare, he said nothing, just lowered his face and smiled.

In the evening there was a feast. Everyone was laughing, singing and dancing.

"You look gorgeous, my lady" Sara squealed. Myra just frowned

"Thank you, Sara, but I guess I don't need so much jewelry, I'll wear my favorite necklace"

"Which one exactly do you mean, my lady?"

"You know silver medallion with ornaments"

"Oh, yes, I remembered" for one minute she disappeared and returned with a necklace in her palm.

"What about your hair?"

"I'll just put my hair down"

"As you wish, my lady"

Myra looked at herself in the mirror once more and said

"I hate feasts. You're free for tonight, Sara, do whatever you please" girl's eyes lightened up and she replied happily.

"Thank you, my lady" and she closed the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot it" She made her way to one of the wooden chests, opened it and took out a little knife,lifted her dress and attached it to the thigh. She came out of her room and headed to the hall. She was about to cross the room when someone caught her waist and smell of alcohol filled her notrills, she rolled her eyes as he appeared in front of her.

"Why hello there, beauty"

Of course it was Theon, who else could it be.

"What do you want, Theon?" He smirked and replied

"Myra, Myra, I'm sure we want the same thing" Her face remained motionless

"I doubt that you want to let me go" Then suddenly Robb appeared on front of them.

"May I have a dance, Myra?" Theon looked and rolled his eyes.

"Want her only for yourself?" Robb didn't answer his eyes remained on Myra.

"leave me alone, Greyjoy!" and Myra freed herself from his grip and took the arm Robb was offering.

"You want to dance?" He asked suddenly

"Not really" She answered with a smile

"Aye me too" He chuckled.

Myra saw as Lady Catelyn told Robb something with her eyes and he said

"Arya's up to something again, I'll send her to her room, wait me here"

"It's alright, I'll go with you"

Robb picked her up and lead to her room, while Sansa was whining about her favorite dress.

When they came back they stayed out. Then suddenly Myra spoke up.

"I heard that Sansa is going to marry prince Joffrey and you obviously don't like that idea. I saw how you were looking at them this morning" she finished and looked at him, he had a concerned look on his face.

"I can't say that I don't want that destiny for her, one day, she's going to become a queen, but as her old brother it's not easy to let go of her. Myra, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, two big sisters, both married. Valerie is now Mormont and Jane is married to Jon Arryn's nephew. Jane was married when I was 7 and Valerie, I don't even remember. I think, we should go inside, it's getting cold out here" he smiled and offered her his arm.

After a few hours the feast was over, Myra was heading to her room when someone caught her arm, she recognized this disgusting smell of alcohol.

"Theon, go to your room, you're drunk"

"Only if you go with me, I know you want it as much as I do you're just playing hard-to-get" and his hand slipped from her waist to her ass, at that she quickly turned around, put her knife to his throat and said through clenched teeth

"If you ever touch me again, it will be the last time you touch anything" and with that she just ran to her room, all shaking.

The next morning was quite peaceful. As always she was walking before the breakfast, when she saw something near one of the towers, she approached as a horrible scream came out of her mouth. A few men came running one of them were Robb , a terrified look on his face as he saw Bran laying on the ground unconscious, with crying Myra by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Bran laid in his bed unconscious. Lady Catelyn sat in the chair next to his bed rocking back and forth, crying. Lord Stark was by her side with his hand on her shoulder. King Robert appointed him as The Hand of a King, after Jon Arryn mysteriously died. Sansa and Arya were going with him to King's Landing, unfortunately for Myra. She was standing in the doorway, looking around in the room, as she turned and went to her room. Myra changed into her training clothes and went downstairs, heading to the training grounds when she came across of Sir Peter, he was about to say something when Myra interrupted him

"This time I want to train on my own, I'll call you if I need your help" and with that she just walked away. Sir peter sighed as Sara put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner and said

"She's just worried about the little boy, she has become very attached to the Stark family" He said nothing just looked at her and smiled softly.

Myra was about to continue with her training, when she saw Robb sitting in front of the Heart tree. She approached him, put her sword into its sheath and sat by him. Robb looked at the sheath on her lap and smirked

"You keep surprising me more and more"

"That's what you like about me" she replied with a grin and suddenly her features got serious "Praying?"

"Yes" he looked at the godswood.

"Look, Robb, I know how you feel, but we mustn't give up the hope, everything will be alright, I'm sure of it" he didn't look at her but she could tell that he tensed up.

"Don't say that" he hissed "You don not know how I feel" and he stood up, she looked at him and replied

"I know exactly how you feel and you know what's the worst thing, I've experienced even more pain" Robb lifted his head and looked at her with a questioning look, she chuckled a little at his face and added "Robb, how do you think, how many children lord Riley use to have?" Robb looked ar her one more time and answered

"As I know, three, all girls"

"Well, that's where you're wrong, he used to have four children, three daughters and one, only, son. My older brother, Kolgorn's only heir, Edmont Riley"

"I've never heard about him" he said still staring at her.

"It happened about ten years ago, my mother was going to accompany my sister, Jane, to her new home, at Arryn's. She wanted to take me with them, but I asked to leave me home, so as Edmomnt wanted they took him instead. After one week mother wrote to us that they were coming home. Several days days passed passed but they hadn't returned, so my father sent his men to find them and after 3 days they did find them, all of them, my mother, brother and their guards, all of them, dead, their throats cut. I was 7 and Edmont 10, only 10" He looked at her, she almost squealed the last words. Then she continued

"After that my father, I could say, was obsessed. He appointed Sir Peter as my guardian and teacher, he taught me everything about weapons, fight, war... That's why I don't sing, dance, sew and all that lady's stuff. And one fine day he called me and said that I was going to be Kolgorn's Lady, that I'm his heir and that as Kolgorn's only heir I wouldn't marry if I didn't want to. this part made me happier than ever. I would have been independent, free to do whatever I pleased. All my childhood I was afraid that my parents would marry me on someone old, ugly or mean and I would be a prisoner in my own so-called home. A lot of thoughts for a little girl, huh?" She smiled awkwardly and continued with a sad smile

"I gained my independence for a big price. I paid dearly. Don't get me wrong, of course, I do not blame myself bu it just,still hurts. I just want to say that I really understand how you feel, cause I've been through that myself" Then she suddenly stood up and shook her head

"Sorry, Robb, I just wanted to comfort you and in result imposed on you my problems" Robb immediately stood up, put his hand on her shoulder and said with a soft smile

"It's alright, I'm glad you told me your story, it did comfort me and now we know each other even better" Myra said nothing just smiled, took her sword and left him alone with his prayers.

Myra was heading to her room when she saw Jamie Lannister talking to Snow near a smithy. Then Lannister left as she approached him

"Good morning, Jon" she greeted with a smile

"Good morning, Myra" he replied

"And with swords like that Nightwatch brave men are going to protect us?" She asked raising a brow in amusement and looking at the tiny sword in his hand. He just chuckled and answered

"I've already got a sword, this one is for someone"

"And may I ask for who?"

"Do you keep secrets?" he asked looking around

"Now you've got me intrigued!"

"This one is for Arya" he whispered

"She'll be delighted" she answered with a grin "See you later" and with that she left.

She changed into one of her gowns, brushed her hair, washed her face and put her favorite necklace on. She came out of her room when she saw Snow going into Arya's room, a small smile ran on her lips, at the swords memory, she knew that Arya would be very happy, Myra stood in the doorway, looking at them hugging when Snow opened his eyes and looked at her smiling. She laughed as Arya quickly staightened up and tried to hide her new present from the girl's sight as she approached and said

"Don't you worry, sweetheart, I already know about your little secret"

"Needle"

"Oh, you already named it"

She nodded as Myra continued

"I'm going to miss you both" She bent down and hugged Arya as the little girl returned the embrace, then she went to Snow and wrapped her arms around him, whispering

"Don't die there, OK?" hu chuckled

"You too, take care of my brothers and yourself" then she let go of him and went out of the room to find Sansa.

When she saw her, they were already leaving, as she ran up to her and hugged her

"Good luck, Sansa and please be careful"

"Of course I will, Myra, you too take care"

"As always" she grinned in return

And at last lord Sark came t her, she bowed and looked up at him. He approached with a soft smile and kissed her on the forehead, she just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Myra, please help Robb until both Bran and Catelyn will calm down"

"Yes, my lord"

"And Myra" he sat on his horse" take care" She didn't answer just nodded and grinned

With that they all went out of the gates, as she, Robb and Rickon, next to her, watched. Myra suddenly felt as Rickon took her hand, she looked down at him, he was very sad. Myra kneeled down,took both his hands kissed them, then kissed his forehead ans smiled softly

"Don't worry little one. everything will be alright!" and they both left, hand in hand. However,Myra didn't notice that one Stark was watching her actions carefully.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been several days since they left, but lady Catelyn hadn't left Bran's room. While his older brother was unconscious and his mother was in a trance form, Rickon chased after his eldest brother and Myra, whining.

one night when Myra was sitting in front of the fireplace, in her room, knock shook her from her thoughts as little Stark came in the room.

"Myra, I can't sleep" Myra smiled softly and said

"Come here, little one" she sat him on her lap and hugged his little figure

"Myra" he started "Can you sing a song for me?" She hesitated for a moment then answered

"Sure" she closed her eyes and began to sing, rocking back and forth.

( watch?v=zCnkanYUQMo&feature=g-like)

**"You must go where I cannot,**  
**Pangur Ban Pangur Ban,**  
**Nil sa saol seo ach ceo**,(_There is nothing in this life but mist)_  
**Is ni bheimid beo**, (_And we are not alive)_  
**ach seal beag gearr**. (_but for a little short spell)_  
**Pangur Ban Pangur Ban,**  
**Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,**  
**Is ni bheimid beo,**  
**ach seal beag gearr.**

**You must go where I cannot,**  
**Pangur Ban Pangur Ban,**  
**Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,**  
**Is ni bheimid beo,**  
**ach seal beag gearr**." As she finished she opened her eyes and at the sight of a sleeping boys she smiled softly. Suddenly she heard a whisper

"You are a lair" he smirked

"Thank you, my lord and may I ask why did I deserve it?"she said looking at him, trying to hide her smile.

"You said you couldn't sing, when in fact you sing very beautifully"

"Nuh-huh I didn't say that I can't sing, I said I** don't** sing"

"However, I've never heard that song before"

"It's very old, mother used to sing it to me when I was little" she smiled.

Robb sat next to her, watching carefully, she looked enchanting, with her hair on her shoulders and sleepng boy in her arms was about to fall asleep when he stood up and said

"I'll take him to his room" As he lifted the little boy from her lap, she stopped in the doorway and his voice echoed in her room "go to bed, you need to rest" She just nodded and got into her bed.

When she woke up, she heard as Robb and Lady Catelyn were arguing. Robb said that Rickon needed his mother too, after that she ecxlaimed something. But then Robb mumbled something

"Fire, stay here I'll come back" when he ran out of the room, in a minute she heard sounds of struggling. When she got there, lady Catelyn was laying on the floor, her hands in blood. She looked at the man in front of the bed, he was holding a blade. He lifted his knife when Myra ran up to him, taking out her own knife and stabbing it in his hand, as he turned around and scratched her arm. She fell on the floor as she heard a growl and Bran's direwolf sprang on the man ripping his throat out. Holding her arm she approached the woman, who looked at her bloody palms

"Are you alright, my lady?"

"yes thank you, Myra. I can't even imagine what could have happened if you hadn't come" Myra smiled shyly

"I don't think you should be thanking me, my lady. I suppose we both should thank this one for saving our lives" Myra looked at the wolf and then at the corpse" And what shall we do with him?"

"I think, we should wait for Robb to come back"

"My lady, take a look at this" Myra said and offered Catelyn the knife "Neither a murderer nor a thief can have a knife like this, someone gave it to him"

In the next morning, lady Stark decided to go to King's Landing suspecting Lannisters to be involved, Sir Rodrik going with her. As Myra saw them off, she went to Bran's room and saw Robb, sitting by his little brother's bed. Myra slowly approached from behind and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I know you're still worried, but you're way too tensed, your head is going to blow"

"Oh, Myra" he sighed " I don't know what to do anymore" he said and covered her hands on his shoulders with his own.

"Look, I know that you're tired but i promise you everything will be alright, and I never, ever break my word!" He tightened his grip on her hands.

"I never had a chance to thank you for saving my mother and brother"

"It was nothing"

"Nothing? you could have got killed, both of you"

"But I'm alive, we both are. Just look at hi,m, how could i not protect him?" she said and caressed Bran's cheek in a loving manner

"How's your arm?" Robb asked

"Healing"

"Come on, let's find Rickon, it's his bedtime" Myra smiled and nodded as they closed the door behind them, as the unconscious boy in the bed opened his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

After Bran's awakening everything happened too fast: King Robert died, Joffrey was next in line; Catelyn imprisoned Tyrion Lannister accusing him for pushing Bran from the window, they both were at her sister's, Lysa's castle. But what surprised Myra the most was a letter from Sansa, it said that lord Stark was in prison for betrayal and Robb had to go to King's Landing and vow to the new king. But what angered Robb was that they captured his father, Winterfell's lord and his was supposed to kiss Joffrey's ass. Myra was there when he received the letter, Maester Luwin however, said that it weren't Sansa's words, Robb gave the letter back to Luwin and ordered to call all the bannermen. Theon, who wassitting there too, asked if he was afraid, Robb looked at his hand, it was shaking after Robb replied he said that he supposed so. Theon answered that it was good, good that he wasn't stupid. As Theon left, Myra and Robb were silent until she decided to break it.

"Robb, you sure? If you do it, it will mean a war, there will be no way back" she looked at him with a concerned look.

"What else do you suggest, Myra. To let Lannisters humiliate my family, they put my father in the cell, The Hand of the King. Kingslayer, Jamie Lannister attacked him. One of them pushed my brother from the window. And after all that you want me to do nothing?!" He returned the glare with a harsh tone.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not judging you. I would do the same thing if I were you. But I'm asking you, are you ready for the responsibility, for consequences your decisions will cause; It's not a game, It's a war! A lot of people will go after you, many of them won't come home back at all." Robb looked at her one more time and replied

"I am ready to do what my people expect me to do" They were sitting in front of each other, Myra took his hand and said

"Then I'll be by your side, this I promise you! You remember my family's words don't you? Honor and loyalty" Robb smiled and put his hand on her shoulder

"Thank you!"

In the next morning Myra received a letter from Kolgorn, it said that her father was dead. Hysterically sobbing she ran to Robb's room. As he saw her crying, he immediately stood up, approached her and took her by the shoulders

"Myra, what happened?" he tried to look her in the eyes.

"Robb, sorry but I need to leave, immediately."

"Alright, I will sent my men to accompany you. But why?"

"My father is dead" she said through clenched teeth. "Kolgorn needs his lady"

"As you wish, I'm leaving tomorrow, we'll go together" She just nodded and left.

Sara was packing her belongings, Myra headed to Bran's room as she saw Robb coming out of it. While passing each other they smiled. Myra entered the room, at her sight Bran sat up and crossed his arms with a sullen face.

"You're leaving too, right?" Myra sat on the bed.

"Oh, Bran, you know that the last that I want is to leave Wintefell but my people need me"

"Myra, you're leaving?" They both turned and saw Rickon standing in the doorway, Myra smiled softly

"Come here" Rickon sat in her lap.

"Yes, I'm leaving, Rickon. I have to go home"

"No, you don't have to, Winterfell is your home too" Myra looked at Bran with a serious face.

"Bran, you're not a little child anymore. When Robb leaves, you'll be responsible for Winterfell and its people and so am I responsible for Kolgorn's people. Now, I want you have this" She took off the silver necklace "Don't ever take it off and I will be able to find you no matter what, do you promise me?" Both nodded. Myra smiled, hugged and kissed them on their foreheads.

"Good, I'll miss you both but I promise I'll come back for you"

After a few minutes they all moved out. They were on the crossroad when Myra turned to Robb with a smirk

"Good luck, lord Stark. I'll join you with my men as fast as I can. And Robb try not to die too fast" Robb chuckled

"You too, be careful on the way" Myra rode away, waving hand not looking back

"As always"

They rode for 3 days and at last reached Kolgorn's gates. Everyone greeted her with a happy yells. immediately council was called, they all approved that Myra was Kolgorn's lady. However, council members touched the subject that Myra didn't like, not one little bit - **marriage.**

"Of course you are our lady, but we also need a strong man's hand, shoulder on which we, you, woman, could rely on" said one of the members, already drunk Myra started to move nervously in her chair. Then she suddenly sprang up clapping and smiling

"And may I know who do you suggest, maybe one of those gardeners, flower knights, Tyrells? Or that sick little brat, Robin Arryn? Or maybe mommy's baby boy, Tommen Baratheon? Or no, I know, this one is the best choice, The Kingslayer, Jamie Lannister! what do you say, my wise council?" She looked at them and continued, in a dangerously low voice "How dare you?" Myra growled "How dare you command me?" She yelled "I am Kolgorn's lady, I'm not some missy from the south. I was raised as a lord. There will be a mistress here, and no master!" and with that she ran out of the room.

Myra was sitting at her father's desk, when she saw the letter, it was from Lannister's, it said that Lord Riley had to vow to his King however, the letter was torn in two. in the drawer there were a lot of letters, she was about to open one of them when Sir Peter walked in and gave her the letter, it was from Robb, he was writing that she had to come quickly. When she read it she ran out of the room.

After two days she and her men were ready to move out. Myra approached Sir Peter and said

"I'm leaving Kolgorn in your iron hand, old friend"

"But, my lady, what about your safety, I'm your guard, I have to be by your side, always"

"Just trust me, I know what I am doing" Myra smiled warmly as she saddled her horse and they all went out of the main gates.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been almost one week since Myra and her men left Kolgorn. After the meeting she went for a little walk, however Myra didn't even notice how far she had gone. Until a strange sound shook her out of the thoughts. Myra looked around and gripped her sword tightly. She turned around and was about to leave when someone caught her from behind and put a knife at her throat. She slowly let go of her sword and said in a low voice

"I must give you a due! it's not that easy to sneak up to me, but it doesn't matter because in a few minutes, you'll be laying on the ground. As for your life I do not vouch!" She added with a smirk.

"Bold words for the one who has a knife at her throat, especially for a young lady"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you!" Myra growled as she slipped out of his grip and took out her sword. However, this man was fast too, he ran up to her with his sword lifted, as she blocked his attack and kicked him in his stomach. Their attacks and blocks didn't last long, when Myra found herself on top of him, with his sword in hands.

"I must admit, you are a great swordsman. I can say that you are just a thief, not a killer" She stood up and so did he.

"How can you say that I wasn't here because I wanted to kill you?" Myra threw him his sword as he smoothly caught it

"By your fighting. you didn't want to kill me, or even hurt me. you were swinging your sword too carefully"

He just stared at the ground as Myra took a look at him. He was about her age maybe a little older, with pale skin, and dark eyes.

"What is your name?" Myra asked suddenly.

"Everybody calls me Ryder..."

"However,it's not your real name,I'm sure" He just smirked.

"I't alright, you don't have to tell me. But I'm in a good mood so I've got an offer, You'll be my personal guard though of course I will pay you, so what do you say?"

"And what makes you think that I won't kill you when you less expect it?"

"because if you try and attack me, I will cut your throat without a second thought" she answered with a grin. his face got serious as his eyes narrowed on her figure and he smiled

"Why not"

* * *

After 2 days Lady Catelyn and Sir Rodrik were going to meet Robb too. Of course, she greeted them warmly though they didn't have much time because council meeting was called.

Myra sat in front of her bannermen, Rider and Lady Catelyn stood by her side. She once again narrowed her eyes on all of them

"So, you wanted to see me and I'm here"

When none of them said anything Sir Jon stood up

"Lady Mireile, I called the council because I wanted to announce. I'm going back. I suppose, everyone will agree that Lannisters are a very powerful family. Crossing their way won't be wise, also there are rumors running around that our lady used to warm Robb Starks bed" Myra saw from the corner of her eye how Riders grip tightened around his sword "And now she shares it with her new guard."

"Enough" Myra yelled as her fist hit the table."How dare you talk about my honor! Aren't you the one that still cheats on his wife, sleeping with her maid. As for my loyalty for Starks, if it weren't for them, I would be laying next to my father. Now you may leave!" She growled as everyone stood up and quickly left. Sir Jon was about to leave the tent when Myra called calmly

"Sir Jon, do not think that your speech was left without its deserved attention" He just gulped and left as Myra looked at Rider

"I guess you know what to do" He just smirked and left as she turned to lady Catelyn with a soft smile

"Forgive me, my lady. Some of my men need to learn some manners" Catelyn returned her smile and said as they left the tent.

"Its alright, they just don't understand why should they risk their lives for someone else"

"Our houses have been alleys since the first dragons appeared in the sky. We're not only alleys we're also friends. And I consider it my duty to help your family, lady Stark" Myra replied. Suddenly a horrible scream was heard, lady Stark looked at Myra, her features didn't even change as she asked

"Myra, what was that?" She just smiled innocently

"Nothing to worry about, my lady. you should go and have a rest, we don't have left much to go, anyway"

"Yes, you are right. Good night Myra" she said and kissed her on the forehead. As she continued to walk around, she thought to herself

_"I wonder, where the girls are, I hope they're alright. Sansa might have got even prettier. Lord Stark is alright. I hope. Lannisters will pay with their blood if they hurt them. What has been doing Snow? did he give his vow already? Little lords. Oh, how I miss them. And Robb. What is he doing? Is he scared? But I don't think so, he very brave, and stubborn to admit even to himself that he's scared. However, Theon is right, you would be a mad man if you're not afraid of all the things that's going on. but I still believe in him, he is wise and knows what's his doing_"

"You did what I ordered?" She asked in the shadows as the pair of dark eyes beamed

"Of course, I did. At first he tried to fought but I made everything clear to him. However, I still don't understand, why you hired me"

"I saw how you fight, I trust you, Rider and if you let me down I guess you know what will happen" she smiled and looked at him.

"Unfortunately, I'm sure." he replied and left.

* * *

In the next afternoon a great camp could be seen.

"Lady Stark, you go first, I will send my men to accompany you. Sir Jon" she turned to the men with a bandages on his left ear "You go too" he just nodded as they left

* * *

After an hour Myra arrived with her men. She looked around as her eyes landed on a two figures hugging. It were lady Catelyn and...Yes...indeed, it was him...Robb. When she approached the two parted, as the young man looked at her seriously. Myra bowed.

"Lord Stark" she looked him straight in his eyes.

"Lady Riley" Then he turned to his mother.

"Mother excuse us" She left, a smile appeared on their faces as they ran up to each other and hugged tightly. Hiding his face in her neck he grumbled something she didn't hear. Myra smiled and said in a soft voice

"I missed you too, my friend!"


	10. Chapter 10

They were walking around the camp, talking

"I heard what you did to poor Sir Jon, and I must admit, it did terrify me, just wasn't expecting it from you" Myra laughed a bit and nudged him.

"You're not the one to judge me. I'm not the one whose direwolf bit Lord Umber's fingers off. I'm sure fingers are more important than just one ear. And I believe Sir Jon deserved it more than Lord Umber" At that his features got dead serious.

"What did he do?" Robb turned to her Myra just smiled softly.

"It doesn't matter, he already paid for his long tongue. So..."

"Forgive me for interrupting you, we've got a meeting" understanding Myra nodded and followed him into the tent.

* * *

Lord Umber and Sir Rodrik were arguing which of the Lannisters should they attack, though as Robb noticed in both occasions they needed to pass through the Twins, unfortunately it belonged Lord Frey. He was Hoster Tully's bannerman but as Lady Catelyn said her own father called him The Late Lord Frey and he looked at his oath in his own way. As they mentioned his name Myra remembered her father had told her about him and didn't describe him very well. Myra was lost in her thoughts when guards dragged a young man inside, they found him in the bush, he was counting. Robb approached him, not taking eyes off and stood in front of him.

"How high did you get?" the man looked around and answered

"Twenty thousand,maybe more"

"You don't have to do this yourself" Sir Rodrik called from behind "Your father would understand"

"My father understands mercy when there's a room for it, and he understands honor and courage. Let him go" he ordered as the guards let go of him.

"Robb" Lady Catelyn stood up but as Robb threw her a glance, she got silent. As Robb again turned to the man, he said in a low voice near his ear.

"Tell Lord Tywin, winter is coming for him, thousand northerners marching south to find out if he really does shit gold" at that Myra raised her chin and smirked.

"Yes my lord, thank you, my lord" and they took him away.

As they left Lord Umber turned to Robb

"Are you touched, boy, letting him go?!" though Robb's features didn't change, his voice and glare sent shivers down Myra's spine.

"Call me a boy again, go on" and even Lord Umber backed up in front of this Young Wolf.

"We'll continue later, you may leave now"

Everyone left, even Lady Stark but Myra. She approached him and said in a low, calm voice.

"I'm proud of you" Robb answered with a warm smile as she continued " Either way we need to cross that bridge and remember my word he won't let us do it that easy" she said standing beside him, her hand on his shoulder "But for Gods sake, Robb, do NOT rely on him" he simply nodded as she left.

* * *

In the next morning they decided to send Lady Stark as an ambassador to Lord Frey. As they waited for her, Robb tapped his fingers on the table, while Myra played with a knife watching him.

"Robb, stop it, It's annoying" Myra exhaled and stabbed the table with her knife "Look I know you're worried, but Lord Frey just won't touch her. He is your grandfather's bannerman. Just wait for her to return. I'm sure everything will be alright"

"I wish, I could be as optimistic as you are, Myra" he said smiling softly. But he suddenly got serious, she looked at him and said in a soothing voice

"Thinking about your siblings"

"And my father"

"I understand, family used to mean everything to me.I must admit I'm worried about them too. Have you heard anything from girls?"

"Sansa's still there, but she hasn't mentioned Arya in the letter"

"And your father?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing"

"Joffrey is young and impulsive but Cersei controls him and she is smart enough to hold his temper, she knows how dangerous the north is. However, we must be careful" hes aid nothing just nodded.

* * *

At dawn Lady Catelyn returned. All of them were in the tent when she came in. At her sight everyone stood up as Robb spoke

"Well, what did he say?"

"Lord Walder has granted your crossing" everyone sighed as she continued "His men are yours as well, less than four hundred he will keep here to whole the crossing from against any who would pursue you"

"And what does he want in return?" he asked immediately, knowing where this conversation was heading to

"You will be taking on his son, Oliver, as your personal squier. He expects a knighthood in good time"

"Fine, fine...and?"

"And Arya will marry his son,Waldron, when they both come on age"

"She won't be happy about that...and?" he asked confused. For a moment she hesitated then continued

"And, when the fighting is done, you will marry one of his daughters" Myra swallowed hardly and felt Robb's eyes on her. "Which ever you prefer. He has a number,he thinks will be suitable."

"I see. Did you get look of his daughters" Next to Robb, Theon chuckled.

"I did..."

"And?"

"One was...Do you consent?"

"Can I refuse?"

"Not if you want to cross"

"Then I consent!" as he said that, he quickly left. Myra looked around, then stood up and went after him. When she found him, he was leaning against the tree, looking at the sky with concerned eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said with a soft smile

"Though it still can't compare to our stars"

"Yes, I agree" She looked up at the sky " Oh, what wouldn't I give to feel the northern cold winds again"

"If you want to leave no one is holding you!"

"What did you say?"she stood in front of him, confused " You really do think like that?" he said nothin just stared at the ground."Hey, look at me" she put his face in her hands, looking straight into his eyes. "I'm here because of you, because all of you! Don't ever dare and say that to me!" she put her hand on her cheek, wiping a tear that accidently rolled down from her eye.

"Sorry Myra, I'm just confused about all this marriage thing"

"I understand its maybe hard but you already gave your word, there is no way back"she said and sat on the ground

"I guess, there in nothing worse than Frey as a relative" he sighed and sat beside her. Myra chuckled

"Yes there is. Arya's rage when she finds out about the marriage" Robb laughed as Myra joined in.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell me this is not true" Myra nearly yelled as she entered the tent. Robb was leaning on the desk, examining the map, he looked like he hadn't slept for days; it bothered him too. Myra approached him and continued:

"Robb, look me in the eyes and tell me why the hell are we going to sacrifice 2000 men?!"

"I think you've forgotten who are you talking to" His voice was low as he looked straight in her emerald eyes.

"They love their land, they trust you, how can we betray them?" Myra whispered looking on the ground, her fists clenched tightly. "How can _you _betray them?" she once again looked at him, boiling with rage. Robb just sat in his chair and frowned, massaging his temples.

"I have no time to argue with you, Mireile. Guards..." he called s two soldiers came in "Please, escort lady Riley to her tent" he said and looked at Myra with a look _go on, challenge me._ Myra just growled and replied with a fake sweet smile.

"I'll find the way on my on, thank you" And she quickly left. Robb waved the guards away, as they left he smiled and shook his head at her childish behavior and returned to the map again.

* * *

Myra paced around her tent, no, no, no, this was not right. Sighing, she sat on the bed and ran her hand through her long curls. Myra rubbed her temples, then she suddenly sprang up, grabbed the bow and arrows and went out. She was quietly walking around, looking, looking for Rider when someone grabbed he by her arm. She looked at her attacker and came across a familiar pair of blue eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then Myra lowered her gaze as Robb said in a serious tone when he saw a bunch of arrows on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just wanted to train for tomorrow,my lord" she said without looking at him.

"You're not going. you're staying here" He said calmly, releasing her arm. These words hit her like a rock.

"W-What?" She mumbled dumbfounded.

"You heard me, I want you to stay here"

"But why? You know, I can defend myself myself, I can fight, I am a warrior"

Robb just glanced at her from his shoulder and headed to his tent. Only this glare was enough to make her close her mouth. When she returned to her tent she roughly dashed the bow on the ground.

"Gods, give me the strength not to kill this all-serious Winterfell heir." She once again smiled and again came out. It was already dark. Freezing wind blew like an omen of a following day's battle.

* * *

"We should go, my lady" Sir Rodrik stated as lady Catelyn breathless replied

"No"

Myra was next to her, nervously playing with her reins. Trying to see through deep woods taking shallow breaths, she searched for a familiar figure. Sir Rodrik's voice shook her out of her daze

"My lady". That's when horsemen started to come in view. When Myra saw so familiar dire-wolves on the flags, she let out a huge breath she didn't know she was holding. About a dozen of men were riding their way. But only one man held her eyes. Auburn haired wolf on a white horse. As he came closer a few happy sobs escaped lady Starks lips, Myra reached out and held her hand, which Catelyn squeezed in return.

"Still alive I see" Myra smiled trying to hide her happiness behind the sarcasm, Robb only smirked.

* * *

After a moment she stood beside lady Catelyn, when Jaime Lannister landed on his face in front of them.

"By the time they knew what was happening it already happened" Robb said from behind, approaching them. Kingslayer stood on his knees and eyed both females

"Lady Stark, lady Riley I would give my sword but it seems I've lost it"

"It is not your sword I want. Give me my daughters back, give me my husband" Lady Catelyn demanded, glaring at him. Lannister just answered

"I've lost them too I'm afraid"

"Kill him, Robb" Theon called from behind the Kingslayer "Sent his head to his father. . He cut down ten of our men, you saw him"

Tempting offer, Myra thought while glaring down at him, but she knew Robb wouldn't do that he was wiser. Instead he said not breaking his eye contact with the Kingslayer.

"He's more use to us alive than dead." And unfortunately he was right.

"Take him away and put him in irons" lady Stark ordered as they were about to take him away he spoke up

"We could end this war right know boy, save thousands of lives. I fight for the Lannisters, you fight for the Starks. Swords, lances, teeth, nails; choose your weapon, and let's end this here and now" He wouldn't agree now, would he? He wasn't a fool. Jaime Lannister was one of the best warriors in the whole Seven Kingdoms, truth be told. So Myra just looked at Robb, trying to find the answer in his features. Finally he spoke

"If we did it your way, Kingslayer, you'd win. We're not doing it your way." At his response Myra only grinned. How many times would she underestimate him?

"Come on, pretty man!" Jon Umber said and took him away. As everyone cheered around, The sadness in Robb's baby blue eyes didn't go unnoticed to Myra.

"I sent 2,000 men to their graves today" He said with a grief.

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice." Theon replied with a foolish smile on his face.

"Aye, but the dead won't hear them" he merely mumbled and then turned to address his army " One victory does not make us conquerers. Did we free my father? Did we free my sisters from the Queen? Did we free the North from those who'd have us on our knees? This war is far from over." He said and walked away.

"The guilt and responsibility are overwhelming him. I'm afraid if he can take it, my lady" Myra almost whispered still looking his way.

"He's a Stark. He can make it. I, we belive in him. It was his first battle but it won't be last" Then she turned to Myra "You must be there for him, promise me, Myra" and she took her hands. Myra stared in her pale blue eyes, then looked at her feet and said

"I primose, but I don't think my presence will do any good, he's shocked."

"Go to him, he always listens to you"

"I'll try my best to help him, my lady" Myra bowed and went to his diraction.

When she finally caught up to him

"Robb, wait" she called, but his harsh reply made her stop

"Not now, Myra!" he said without looking at her, she sighed while running her hand through her hair

* * *

When they finally arrived at their camp, Myra without hesitation headed to her tent.

"What an I going to do? I want to help my friends but he just won't let me even talk to him. Well, come on, it's time to sleep. Who knows maybe tomorrow holds better than today, at least it just can't be worse, can it?" Little did she know how wrong she was.

In the morning, when Myra was about to exit her tent, Rider came in rushing. She eyed him, a look of alert in his dark eyes.

"What happened?" she asked suspiciously, in answer Rider just gave her a letter. She looked at him once more and then read the letter. When the content of it finally sank in she startled and grabbed on the nearest object she could, to hold her balance, while whispering

"Gods help us"

* * *

The whole camp was mourning. Lord Eddard Stark was dead. Joffrey executed him, that bloody little bastard executed him in front of Sansa, and where was Arya they didn't even know. Lady Stark was as pale as a paper and her once beautiful eyes looked dull. And Robb...Robb was nowhere to be found. When Myra received the news she couldn't help but let the hot tears roll down her was like she'd lost her father again. Suddenly,she felt a need to find Robb. She went roaming around the camp, when she heard gasps coming from the woods. Myra headed towards the sounds and almost collapsed at the view: Robb was desperately stabbing his sword into the tree, while crying. Her eyes watered and sight blurred from unshed tears as she called

"Robb" but he didn't hear

"Robb" she said louder, approaching him, but he just swayed his sword more desperately as she almost screamed his name, he stopped and looked at her panting

"You've ruined your sword" she said with a gasp. He dropped it as they approached and held each other in their arms.

"I'll kill them all" He said through clenched teeth"Everyone of them, I will kill them all"

"Robb" Myra whispered softly stroking the back of his head. It was a torture, watching him like this

"They have your sisters, we have to get the girls back, and then we will kill them all" then she took his face in her palms and looked right into his sky blue eyes

"I promise you, they will pay for all they have done" she said and wrapped her arms round him even tighter as he hid his face in the crook of her neck and they collapsed on the ground holding each other for dear lives.


End file.
